Existing approaches for memory compression typically focus on pixel/reference frame memory compression, which is often to GPU (graphics processor unit), ISP (image signal processor), video, and/or display streams. While such techniques are able to achieve some bandwidth reduction, none are directed to or capable of memory footprint reduction.